


My heart points to you

by Viola836



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Antonio is a cinnamon roll, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Jean is edgy™, Kissing, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viola836/pseuds/Viola836
Summary: The compass of life leads you to your soulmate.Two criminals enroll at VILE academy.What could go wrong?Or, a Soulmate AU in which you have a compass on your wrist which points at your soulmate.
Relationships: Le Chèvre | Jean Paul/El Topo | Antonio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	My heart points to you

**Author's Note:**

> Some info before we start!  
> The compasses work like this: They have the N/W/S/E letters, which turn around to always face their right direction. So a person facing south would have the little N at the bottom. The needle always points at your soulmate. People who have compasses have them on their left wrist. Not everyone has a compass, and some people have more than one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Jean-Paul had cared about his compass, once, long ago. It was not the case anymore.

As a kid, he’d heard all the stories about the needle on your wrist, forever pointing at whoever it was you were meant to be with. He’d pass hours staring at his arm, but the compass never moved more than a little. He knew that meant that his soulmate was possibly on the other side of the world. The thought was not reassuring, but he had to make do with what he had.

He remembered feeling a rush of hope when his classmates in primary school found each other. If they did, maybe he could too. Or, he remembered feeling down when he met a girl who had no compass at all.

The more time passed, the more he grew spiteful. Almost everyone around him found their soulmate, and everyone else frequently saw their compass move wildly. It was only matter of time for them.

And yet, his own needle wouldn’t budge. By the time he was sixteen, he’d only ever glance at his wrist in passing. He’d brush it on a reflex, when he was nervous. But regardless, he had more important things to worry about.

The crimes he was committing were easy, with a high profit margin and, most importantly, enough to keep him going while in the mean streets of Paris.

When VILE approached him for a spot at the academy, he wasn’t even thinking about his compass anymore. All he strived for was success, and he was sure becoming a professional thief was precisely what he needed to achieve it.

x------x

Antonio had always been one for daydreaming. He’d spend those few moments he had to himself to fantasize over his life, and what it could be.

His eyes often dragged onto his compass; the needle stuck in one place. His soulmate was somewhere out there, far far away, and he couldn’t wait to meet them.

He’d thrown himself into his studies, mostly languages. He didn’t know which one his soulmate spoke, so he might as well learn one or two extra ways of communicating.

His plans to get to a good university got busted as soon as his family’s already unstable financial situation became unsustainable, and he had to turn to stealing, and a life of crime.

The local gang was quick to welcome him, seeing his broad composure and his skills.

It was only logical for him to accept VILE’s offer. It was the only way for him to make them live a comfortable and happy life. He offered a smile at his wrist, before he boarded the plane.

x------x

Orientation day at VILE academy was hectic. The new surroundings left Antonio disoriented, exhausted but mostly anxious. His compass had been going wild the entire day, after the little twitches on the plane ride.

Was his soulmate here? Or maybe on one of the neighboring islands? He wasn’t sure.

Sneaking a glance at the other students’ arms didn’t tell much. Some kept them close to themselves, others instinctively hid the compass.

It wasn’t unusual, not everyone enjoyed showing their weakest link that openly. He guessed that was fair, especially in a school for criminals.

By the end of the day, he had no idea where in the world his soulmate was, and it was too dark to make out where the needle was pointing when he was tucked in the privacy of his bed.

x------x

Jean-Paul was wary. These people could become his friends, they were supposed to be his family. But they were still criminals, and if he was completely honest, he wouldn’t even trust himself.

He made sure to always keep the inner part of his left arm hidden, he was always hyper aware of his surroundings and who was watching him. While trying to hide it so diligently, he had noticed how much it was moving, and he did not wish to deal with a soulmate. Not now, not when it could hold him back.

Or, that’s what he told himself. He stopped looking at it.

Classes started, and they were fun. He laughed when he climbed up that wall in Coach Brunt’s class, he jotted down notes in Dr. Bellum’s class, he focused all his senses with Maelstrom and Countess Cleo’s. He also looked closely at the folds in the origami class Shadowsan was so strict about.

The Spanish kid, Antonio, was sitting a couple spots away from him. He wasn’t sure why he noticed him in particular, but he assumed it was because of his repeated sighs and groans. There were crumpled up sheets at his legs and he was clearly struggling with his large hands. Jean-Paul made a mental note to talk to him about it in their free time. After all, helping another operative could only make him have a more competent colleague, right?

x------x

“Oh! That makes so much more sense!” Antonio grinned at the tiny paper mole he was holding.

Jean-Paul leaned on the table, smirking back at him.

“I told you it would work! You just need to work slowly at first, _mon ami_.”

“ _Gracias_ for the help. I probably would’ve ended up failing otherwise…” The Spaniard scratched his head, smiling apologetically.

“Ah, it’s nothing. You can hand the favor back some other time, _oui_?”

Antonio grinned again, this time staring at Jean-Paul.

“How about some food that isn’t boring? I found a vent that leads directly to the kitchen.”

The Frenchman perked up.

“Find me some decent cheese and we’re even!”

“Deal, mi amigo!” The shorter man held out a hand, his eyes almost shining. Jean-Paul shook it vigorously.

They spent the evening sharing some cheese in the library and laughing amongst themselves.

x------x

They’d started sitting next to each other every class. Antonio would give Jean-Paul notes if he dozed off, and he’d likewise help the Spaniard with his fear of heights.

The others noticed they were getting close, but aside from a couple jokes, they didn’t really bother. Not unless they laughed too hard during the night.

Antonio had never really got too used to the time zone change, while Jean-Paul had always been a night owl by default. And their conversations never seemed to end.

Yes, they were not supposed to talk of the past. But they wouldn’t betray each other. They were good friends, and they had good synergy. It was a no brainer that they’d work well together, and the idea of being partners popped out every now and then.

Graduation was far away, though, and they had time to think about it.

If you asked either of them, they’d make the decision in a heartbeat. But no one needed to know, not yet.

x------x

The midterm exams were decently hard. Jean-Paul’s eyes had lingered too long on Shadowsan’s bare wrist, and he’d almost failed.

He wondered how it must feel, for someone with no soulmate, to see someone refuse to accept their own. It’s not like Shadowsan would’ve cared, of course, but the Frenchman assumed he would’ve been pretty mad if he were the one with no compass.

For someone who overshared as much as he did, Antonio hadn’t spoken a word about his soulmate. He didn’t seem to care about hiding his arm, and Jean-Paul didn’t care to look.

He always caught the Spaniard glancing around nervously, looking back at his compass. Had he found them? He shook the thought away. He went back to studying.

x------x

He’d felt a bit guilty, at first.

He always did when he got a crush on somebody. His soulmate was still out there, and it very much felt like doing them a disservice.

But, how _couldn’t_ he? Jean was always so nice, and he wasn’t as tough as he wanted to be. Not with him, anyhow.

And, anyway, it wasn’t like he could do anything about it except imagining it. Jean was so secretive about his compass, so much so that Antonio had never even seen it. He could only assume he was hiding his other half; he could only assume he’d already found them.

He obviously wasn’t _happy_ about it, but he supposed he was happy _for_ Jean.

He squinted at his compass in the dark. The needle twitched slightly.

His eyes closed. He had his grades to worry about, not his love life. Or Jean’s.

x------x

It was Antonio’s first Christmas away from home, that’s what he told him.

A lot of operatives seemed distraught by that, which surprised him. These were petty criminals from the streets. He’d assumed few of them - if any – had families. And yet, only he and Black Sheep seemed to be completely at ease.

He approached the Spaniard with a big smile. He couldn’t bear to see him sulking like that.

“Do you reckon we should steal something nice to eat for Christmas lunch?”

Black Sheep overheard. “That would be amazing!! We could have our little celebration!”

Antonio seemed to feel a bit better, and he grinned back at them. “Any preferences?”

In no time their dorm was sharing some… faculty restricted Christmas ham. They got extra credit.

x------x

He should’ve noticed sooner. How _hadn’t_ he?

His compass was pointing straight at Jean. It moved with him. It turned to him, and it was just so _obvious_.

But if so… Jean’s behavior made one thing clear. He didn’t want him to know.

Hell, maybe he figured it out on day one, and decided to ignore it on purpose. Maybe he didn’t think Antonio was enough for him, which he painfully supposed was not that absurd.

He still felt hurt, but keeping his mouth shut was the only way to keep their friendship alive.

The guilt of having a crush subsided. Other… more conflicting feelings emerged.

x------x

They’d guessed that getting caught a second time would not grant them credit again. Especially when it wasn’t Christmas time.

And so, they were all stuck in detention. Even that weird quiet kid.

He supposed he couldn’t blame him. Who would pass up some forbidden birthday cake at crime school? He certainly didn’t.

He liked his roommates. They felt like family, even though he always thought of his parents and siblings back at home. It wasn’t hard getting attached for him, which he guessed was some kind of weakness.

The conversation moved onto soulmates. He wasn’t exactly sure how. He spared a quick glance at Jean, who seemed to close off slightly more than he already was. He’d noticed how different he was with the others, and his heart swelled a little.

Black Sheep was the first to show off her arm. She had two compasses, one bigger than the other. Both were seemingly pointing towards similar places.

Gray, Sheena and the quiet kid all had one compass, pointing in various directions. None of them seemed to have met their soulmate yet.

And then it was his turn.

“Do we have to show it?” He was blushing a little.

“Yes, come on! Don’t be shy!” Black Sheep pried his arm away and he averted his gaze.

Jean suddenly got up. “This is stupid. I’m leaving. Detention be damned.”

And Antonio’s compass followed him.

The others froze.

“Hold on! Was that…?” Black Sheep was gaping at his arm.

The Spaniard quickly retracted it. “Must be a coincidence- No way it- “

Gray was leaning on the door, smirking at an increasingly angry Jean-Paul.

“Come oooon, you haven’t showed us yours yet.”

“It’s none of your business. Let me through.”

Sheena walked over to them, and attempted to force Jean’s left arm away from where he had safely hidden it in his pocket.

“I said to Leave. Me. Alone!” He yelled.

And with that he pushed Gray and stormed out the door.

Antonio was looking down, scratching his arm nervously. He opted to stay silent.

“What was that all about? Tsk.” The blonde was staring at her nails, with a slight pout on her lips.

“Didn’t expect him to be that sensitive…” Gray stated.

The Spaniard got up. “I better go uh- I better go look for him before he gets into trouble.” He excused himself and sprinted out the room, without waiting for the others to reply.

If he had to look for Jean, he’d probably have to look up. He didn’t like the idea one bit, but it didn’t matter now.

He went on the rooftop, on the dock, and – finally – on the heliport.

There was Jean, sitting on the edge, his shoulders sacked and his gaze looking in the distance.

“Is everything okay, _mi amigo_?”

Jean didn’t reply, but he turned his left palm upwards. Standing behind him, Antonio could see the needle pointing at him.

“You knew, _non_? Yet you said nothing…”

The shorter man scooted closer and sat beside him.

“I thought you did, too. And that you didn’t want anything to do with me…”

“I chose not to look at it. Haven’t cared for a long time.”

They settled into silence for a bit.

After a while, Jean reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers. Antonio’s breath hitched.

“I’m glad it’s you, though. I like you.”

The Spaniard blushed. “Me too…”

They smiled at each other, weakly at first, before moving onto full-on beaming.

The Frenchman cradled Antonio’s face with his free hand. The other leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

“May I kiss you, Antonio?” His voice was so soft. Nothing like his outburst from earlier.

The shorter man only found himself nodding, before Jean gently pressed his lips on his. The hand moved back onto his neck, gently caressing his short hair.

Antonio lightly gripped the Frenchman’s shirt in return, getting lost in the feeling.

They parted, wide grins adorning their faces.

And they leaned in again. They kissed twice, thrice, and many more times.

Their hands unclasped, and the Spaniard wrapped both around his partner’s – _his soulmate’s_ – waist. The other placed his fingers higher up in his hair, ruffling it as they came together yet again.

If they got back to the dorm past curfew, nobody said anything.

x------x

Choosing their codenames wasn’t hard at all. By then, it was clear they’d work together. They came as a pair, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Their skills matched, regardless. It was only logical.

_The Goat and The Mole._

A package deal.

Not that the others didn’t tease them about it. Not after they finally managed to see Jean-Paul’s compass.

But it didn’t matter anymore. They were happy, and that’s all they cared about.

x------x

Their outfits hid their compasses. Their enemies didn’t need to know just how much they meant to each other.

Except Black Sheep – _Carmen Sandiego_ – but she wouldn’t hold it against them. She knew better than to try.

Antonio pondered on what might have happened had she graduated with them. Maybe it wouldn’t have to be this way. Jean shooed those thoughts away with his kisses.

x------x

Antonio had started telling Jean he loved him pretty early on. A casual “I love you” or a slipped up “ _Te amo._ ”

He didn’t mind that Jean hadn’t really _said_ it back yet. He showed it in other ways, and for that he was already so grateful. He’d learnt how hard his life had been before, and he understood now.

Which is why he was so surprised when Jean had left a simple “ _Je t’aime_ ” at the end of a sticky note. He kept it.

It happened more and more since then. He almost cried tears of joy when the Frenchman whispered it in his ear one evening. He couldn’t ask for more.

x------x

Both of them liked physical affection, but as Jean-Paul wasn’t really a morning person, he wasn’t really _awake_ for it in the morning.

For Antonio, it was a wonder how he got his eyeliner to look so flawless while he still looked like a zombie. He chuckled to himself as he wrapped his arms around Jean, who jumped.

“Ah- Shit, _mon amour_ , I’m gonna fuck up my eyeliner- “

Antonio burst out laughing.

“It’s alright, _mi amor_ , it already looks amazing.”

x------x

_“I know we’re meant to be together, but I’d choose you every time.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Whoosh, here we are. After some egging on by my friends, I finally decided to add onto the Jeantonio content.  
> There's so little of it that it should be a crime!
> 
> The reason why Antonio was jet lagged despite being Spanish, was that I hc him as Spanish in nationality but living in south america. I haven't yet decided which country specifically, but definitely there.
> 
> Any feedback is very welcome! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
